dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Dragon Ball: Raging Blast DLC
Specifically designed to impliment user-created characters, this DLC for the raging blast series will be primarily a collection of characters, varying from many different fan fictions and stories. Anyone may add their characters and any and all fighting stats below. King Blank Character Type: Medium Intro Dialouge To Taio One more time and your head will be at my feet. (50%) I'm impressed by how persistent you are. Had I been you, I don't think I would have tried this many times. (25%) A small boy against a king. This should be interesting (25%) To King Vegeta What kind of poor excuse for a king are you? (100%) Victory Dialouge To Others Bow down to the king (30%) Super Attacks Ultimate Attacks Forms *Base Form *Black Shadow Brocc Dialogue: To Goku: Brocc- "Come on, Kakarot!" (Victory) Brocc- "A low-class Saiyan can't beat me!" (Defeat) Brocc- "Darn, you lucky punk..." To Other Saiyans besides Goku and Vegeta: Brocc- "A fellow Saiyan, huh? Let's do this." (Vctory) Brocc- "I'm pretty tough you know!" (Defeat) Brocc- "Heh, you're pretty tough..." To Vegeta: Brocc- "I don't care if you are my prince, you're going down!" (Victory) Brocc- "So this is the power of the prince? How pathetic!" (Defeat) Brocc- "You're not bad." To others: Brocc -"Wanna go?" 45% chance Brocc - "You think you can beat me? Well time to go to the next world!" 30% chance Brocc - "Time to die!" 25% chance (Victory) Brocc - "You shoulda known you were gonna lose!" (Defeat) Brocc- "Eh, impossible..." In-game taunts: Brocc- "Not bad!" Brocc- "I'm excited! You make my Saiyan blood boil!" Costumes Super Attacks Ultimate Attacks Special Attack Forms/ Transformations Defense Movement Flute Name: Flute Race: Namekian Height: 6 feet 3 inches Weight: 210 pounds Power Level: Base-90,000 Might Namek-3,600,000 Super Might Namek- 15,000,000 Dialogue Dialogue Before Fight: To Piccolo-"So you're Piccolo? This should be fun" To Nail-"Legends have been told of you. I will savor this fight" To Frieza-"You villain! Pay for your evil!" To Goku-"Your are a hero to the Namekians, I will honor this fight" To any other fighters-"You wanna fight against me? Let's see you do it!" Dialogue After Fight (Victory): Piccolo-" It was an honor Piccolo" Nail-"I defeated a true legend?! You were going easy!" Frieza-"I have avenged the Namekians!" Goku-"Thank you for the battle, I will remember it forever." Other Fighters-"You made the mistake of fighting me!" Dialogue After Fight (Defeat): Piccolo-"*Winces* Wow, that's true strength!" Nail-"Of course I stood no chance..." Frieza-"I have failed the Namekians..." Goku-"Wow! You're so powerful." Other Fighters-"You're a strong fighter..." Dialogue During Fight: All(aside from Frieza) fighters-"Fighting you is unbelievable!" "Don't hold back" "My strength his far more" Frieza-"You will pay!" "Now is the time you die!" "Every Namekian is counting on me to kill you!" Dialogue After Transforming: "My power is Eternal!" "You're facing a Might Namek now!" Transformations Transformations: Base form Might Namek Super Might Namek Costumes Costumes: Casual Namek wear(blue tunic, red pants) Battle clothing(white neck pad, no shirt, white pants) World Tournament Clothing(Green and brown armour, dark blue pants, mouth cover) Super Attacks Super Attacks:(Base and Transformations) Masenko Paralyzing Blow- A quick rush move that has Flute choping at the enemies neck, paralyzing for a short amount of time. Liquidating Blaster- Red Demon Wave Blast. Kamehameha Afterimage Strike Wild Sense Rapid Fire Blasts- A volley of red ki blasts Ki Blast Volley. Ultimate Attacks Ultimate Attacks: Base form- Super Masenko Might Namek- Paralyzing Rush Attack- Extended version of the first featuring several kicks to the face, then two gut punches, and then jumping over the enemy to chop his neck, paralyzing for a short ammount of time Super Might Namek- True Kamehameha Ledas (base) Species: Character type: Small Dialogue: To Vegeta: Vegeta - "Prepare to be amazed.", Ledas - "I'm gonna hit you so hard." -- 50% chance Ledas - "Hey, Vegeta, wanna spar?" Vegeta - "I won't hold back." 50% chance To Vegeta (Victory) Ledas - "That was fun! Can we do it again? ...? vegeta? Hello?" To vegeta (Loss) Ledas - "Ow..." To Saiyans: If Super, Ledas - "Are you a Super Saiyan too?" If Base, Ledas - "I didn't think there were any other Saiyans left." To Saiyans (Victory) If Super, Ledas - "I guess I'm stronger than I thought." If Base, Ledas - " You can't really be a Saiyan if you're that weak." To Saiyans (Defeat) If Super, Ledas, - "Wow, you're strong..." If Base, Ledas - "I should have won..." To Badguys/Monsters(Broly included for LSS and LSS3) Ledas - "This looks bad!" baring teeth and grimacing 50% chance Ledas - "Hey, ugly." hands behind his head, all nonchalant 50% chance To Badguys (Victory) Ledas - "I won't lose to someone like you." To Badguys (Defeat) Ledas - "No..." To Others Ledas - "I'll blow you away." Ledas - "I dunno what you're talking about!" (only activated if other character initiates the conversation) To Others (Victory) Ledas - "Did you see that, Vegeta? I annihilated that guy." To Others (Defeat) Ledas - "I'll win next time for sure." In game taunts Ledas - "Gotcha" Ledas *chuckles* Costumes: (all costumes feature Ledas with his cyan scouter, you must use the unequip scouter item to remove his scouter) Costume 1 (Full Saiyan Armor, black/red) Costume 2 (Training garb - black shorts, fingerless gloves) Costume 3 (Cooler style Armor, black/green) Costume 4 (Earth Clothes - red hoodie, jeans, shoes) Costume 5 (Earth Clothes 2 - white shirt, shorts, socks, fingerless gloves) Supers attacks: Playful Galick - light blue, real-time charge beam (no cutscene) 4000-7000 damage Afterimage Strike - while energy allows, teleport-evades multiple attacks Super Elite - for 60 seconds, the power of ki + supers + ultimates is raised significantly. Cannot be layered. Adjuticator - energy blast 3x from mouth, in arcing directions. 3000 damage apiece. Saiyan Spirit - Reduced cost of Special Attack. Disciplined Rush - Ledas runs at his opponent, hits them hard in the stomach; they keel forward (lingers for a second), then Ledas teleports to their left side and kicks their feet from under them; he teleports again, this time ot their right, punching them and sending them flying; he appears in front of their flying body and catches them by the shoulders, then headbutts them; then, he leans down under them and kicks them on the chest with both feet, sending them into the air; next he teleports above and elbows them to the ground; they make a large crater; Ledas lands not facing them; as they try to get up, Ledas lets out a scream and turns around, firing off a blue beam of energy he has in both hands. 9185 damage, 60 second cooldown Ultimate attack: Kyorra Flash - blue beam with no charge. Ledas stands still for about two seconds in cutscene giving a mean stare, then raises his hands, overlapped to have a traingle shape between them. The beam comes out suddenly and fires, after, he reamins with his hands out, breathing hard. Works in air or on ground. 15,000 damage Special Attack: Enough! - Ledas stops, and slams his hands downward quickly, releasing a showckwave of energy around his body, if held. If not held, this move acts as a cancel for many other moves (excluding supers and ultimates). 785 damage Melee: Rush Attack - Only punches, random hand, can be same hand twice in a row. Smash 1 - One punch with random hand, half-slice with other hand to turn enemy around. Smash 2 - Two punches with random alternating hands, then creates a sonic energy blast with both hands. Smash 3 - Three punches with random alternating hands followed up by a barrage of kicks to the opponent's chest. Ledas lands after a backflip. Smash 4 - Four punches with random alternating hands followed by a powerful kick (from opposite side of starting hand) to the chest of enemy). Smash 5 - Five punches with random alternating hands. Last punch is held long. Smash high - Ledas kicks the opponent in the air. Smash low - Ledas sweeps the opponent's feet with his right leg (sliding to the ground, supporting himself with his hands as he does so), knocking them over. Smash combos - 1. XXY 2. XAB 3. YAY 4. XXYB 5. AXBX Charge Attack 1 - Ledas uses his left fist to charge up a decent punch. Charge Attack 2 - Ledas uses his left fist to charge up a decent punch, holding it slightly longer than before. Charge Attack Snap - Ledas uses his left fist to charge up a decent punch, teleporting to the enemy right before releasing it. Charge Attack Max - Ledas uses his left fist to charge up a punch, holding it as long as possible. He slightly loses balance on the follow-through if it hits. Throw - Ledas kneels to the ground, grinning, before doing a snap-vanishing up to the enemy, propelling them away. 1673 damage. Crash evasion - If an enemy attempts to throw Ledas to the wall, he does a back roll over them, then spins and elbows them in the back of the head, sending them into the wall. 2870 damage. Knockdown attack - Ledas sends a small energy beam of energy to the fallen opponent. The beam is concentrated and continuous. 855 damage. Aerial initiaion - Ledas' initiation is done by pressing Y after performing a smash attack. To pursue, press X. Aerial Attack - Punch flurry, 14 hits; up to 3 pursuits (including dive). Ki Attacks: Ki charging - Ledas puts his arms out at 45 degree angles from his torso, and looks up to the sky while his auro envelops him. Ki Blasts - 7 ki blasts, light blue. Raging Soul Combos: Main. XXXXXAYBYBAXYBX 2. XXXXXXABY 3. XXXXXXXY 4. XXXXXXXYB 5. XXXXXYABX 6. XXXXXBBAY 7. XXXXXAXBX Charge Ki Blasts - Blue ball, charged with both hands. Charge Ki Blasts Snap - One handed throw, like a baseball. Defense: Block - Ledas puts both hands above his head. Vanishing - Ledas does vanishings as if he was hopping. He vanishes when in the air, and reappears on the ground. Sway- Ledas weaves out of the way of attacks at the expense of ki consumption. His speed for maneuvering is faster than normal. Broken block - When Ledas' block is broken, he falls to one knee, one eye closed in pain. Counter - Ledas vanishes and reappears behind the opponent, kicking them with both feet. Recovery From Faint - If on back, Ledas jumps up to his feet. If on stomach, Ledas stands up from a push-up position. Deflecting ki - Ledas uses only one hand to deflect ki. The hand is random. Deflecting Supers/Ultimates - Ledas stands still, merely moving his arm to bat the energy away. He looks unimpressed. Movement: Move - When flying, Ledas has both arms back, and both feet back. No knee is up. Jump - Jumps with both feet, sending a random knee up. Ascend - Goes up with arms and legs at side. Descend - Goes down with arms and legs at side. Dashes (all) - One leg and arm out, bared teeth, ki enveloped. Sudden stop - Ledas comes to a stop, doing a front flip, with his legs out. Mr. Kill Dialouge King Blank Secrects need to be buried (20%) Leave this place. You must die (40%) Other Characters I am an artist. My medium is suffering (10%) Someone must die for this (90%) Costumes *Regular *Without Hood *Without Hood or Outfit Rigor Name: Rigor Character Type: Standard Dialogue Against Goku (Opening)- "Hey, Dad! Let's go!" Against Goku (Victory)- "See Dad, I can beat you!" Against Goku (Loss)- "Wow... not bad, dad." Against Separi (Opening): "Separi? Don't kill me if you lose!" Against Separi (Victory)- "Separi, nice fight! Umm... Separi?" Against Separi (Lose)- "Uh oh... don't tell Parigor, would you?" Against Good Guys (Opening)- "I am the son of Broly!" Against Good Guys (Win)- "Don't underestimate me" Against Good Guys (Lose)- "Don't worry, I'll be back" Against Bad Guys (Opening)- "I am not my father" Against Bad Guys (Win)- "Don't count me out!" Against Bad Guys (Lose)- "No! Can't... lose..." Super Attacks Eraser Cannon (Base) Eraser Shot Volley (Base) Kamehameha (Base) Pheonix Breath (Base) Eraser Cannon (Super Saiyan) Eraser Shot Volley (Super Saiyan) Super Kamehameha (Super Saiyan) Wild Sense (Super Saiyan) Eraser Cannon (Super Saiyan 2) Eraser Shot Volley (Super Saiyan 2) Afterimage Technique (Super Saiyan 2) Headbutt (Super Saiyan 2) Ultimate Attacks Super Kamehameha (Base) Father-Son Eraser Cannon (Super Saiyan) Eraser Kamehameha (Super Saiyan 2) Alternate Costumes Damaged Outfit Saiyan Armor Broly Suit Legendary Super Saiyan (alt costume, has power of SSJ2 form) Goku's Jumpsuit Goku Hair Category: Dragon Ball Fanon Category: Video Games